UF:Carles Aragonès
Carles Aragonès i Senya (*12. Juni 1981 in Sant Cugat del Vallès; †25. August 2048 in Barcelona) war ein katalanischer Politiker der ERC, der von 2018 bis 2026 der Präsident der war. Er trat gezwungenermaßen und überraschend die Nachfolge von Präsident an, nachdem dieser bei einem Attentat am 14. September 2018 getötet wurde. Leben und Karriere Geboren und aufgewachsen im beschaulichen Sant Cugat del Vallès in einer catalanistisch geprägten Familie, kam Aragonès praktisch von Kindesbeinen an mit der Idee in Kontakt, dass Katalonien ein eigenständiger Staat werden soll. Da diese Idee zu Zeit seiner Kindheit und Jugendzeit nur eine Randerscheinung war, behielt er sie meist für sich. Erst als er 2001 in die ERC eintrat, begann er seine Gesinnung langsam aber sicher zu zeigen. Fünf Jahre später, mittlerweile mit einiger Reputation im separatistischen Flügel der ERC, versuchte er auf die Kandidatenliste für die Parlamentswahlen zu kommen. Leider unterlag er dort trotz oder gerade wegen seines Ehrgeizes und seines jungen Alters einem gemäßigerten Republikaner. Von dieser Niederlage überrascht, weil er eigentlich akribisch daran gearbeitet hatte die Leute von sich zu überzeugen, wurde Aragonès in seiner persönlichen Karriereplanung nach hinten geworfen und drohte unter der Last seiner eigenen Enttäuschung zu zerbrechen, obwohl ihm seine Kollegen und Parteifreunde klar machten, dass er noch jung genug war um noch eine erfolgreiche Karriere zu fahren. In dieser Situation kam auf ihn zu, seines Zeichens frisch gewählter Parlamentarier aber bereits erfahrener Regionalpolitiker, und nahm ihn unter seine Fittiche. Mit Barras als Mentor und zugleich als sein Assistent konnte Aragonès Erfahrungen über die Arbeit eines Parlamentariers sammeln, ohne selbst in den ganzen Prozess einbezogen zu sein. Diese Erfahrungen nutzte er zusammen mit weiteren Tipps seines Mentors, um seine Position in seinem politischen Spektrum der ERC zu stärken. So schaffte er es 2010 als separatistischer Hardliner ins Parlament einzuziehen und seinen Sitz sowohl 2012 wie 2016 zu verteidigen. Nachdem 2010 eine Welle der Entrüstung über Katalonien fegte und der separatistischen Bewegung enormen Aufwind gab, wurde Aragonès von seinen Freund und Mentor auf Lluís Guardia aufmerksam gemacht, welcher als Stadtrat von Tarragona einen Parlamentarier der PP als Speichellecker Madrids beleidigte und damit einiges an Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Aragonès kontaktierte Guardia und blieb auch danach, als dessen Namen wieder aus der breiten öffentlichen Wahrnehmung verschwand, mit ihm in Kontakt. Dieser Kontakt wurde 2016 wichtig, als Barras Guardia als Kompromisskandidaten für Artur Mas vorschlug. Die Parteiführung der ERC wusste nicht so recht, ob sie der CDC diesen Kompromissvorschlag wirklich unterbreiten soll, bis Aragonès den separatistischen Flügel, den er inzwischen anführte und der an politisches Gewicht dazugewonnen hatte, von der Gesinnung Guardias überzeugte und so Barras' Vorschlag unterstützte. Mit sowohl dem gemäßigt-republikanischen, wie auch dem separatistischen Flügel hinter dem Politiker der CDC stehend, nahm die Führung der ERC den Vorschlag an und unterbreitete diesen während einer Parlamentssitzung. Als dann auch noch die Parlamentarier der CUP einstimmten, wurde die Patt-Situation gelöst und Guardia zum Präsidenten gewählt. Aragonès wurde daraufhin von Guardia zum Finanzminister ernannt und sollte so die separatistischen Hardliner auf Linie halten. In den darauffolgenden eineinhalb Jahren war es Aragonès, der einige wichtige Gesetze mit auf den Weg brachte, darunter auch eines, welches die finanzielle Unabhängigkeit der Region und eine vollständig unabhängige Finanzverwaltung garantierte. Dieses Gesetz wurde jedoch vom Verfassungsgericht auf Drängen von zurückgezogen. Aragonès gehörte zu den Politikern, die am 11. September 2016 im Parlament anwesend waren, als Guardia in einer unorthodoxen Zusammenkunft die Bildung der Unió de Partits Separatistes besiegelte. Genauso gehörte er etwa ein Jahr später zu den Vertrauten, die Guardia um sich scharrte, als Emanuels Ultimatum ablief. Für die Öffentlichkeit relativ unbemerkt lief während dieser sehr kurzen Zeit ein wahrer Glaubenskrieg im Kabinett ab, bei dem sich Aragonès gegen die Politiker aus der CDC behaupten und zusammen mit anderen Hardliner Guardia in seinem Plan bestärken konnte. Dieser wartete bis zuletzt auf versöhnlichere Signale aus Madrid und rief schließlich die Republik aus. Regierungspartisane Als Quadre schloss sich Aragonès schon kurz nach Beginn der ersten Kampfhandlungen den an und begann zuerst seine Nachbarschaft in Dreta de l'Eixample und schließlich das ganze Viertel gegen Espanyolistes zu mobilisieren. Mit Erfolg. Von allen Regierungspartisanen war Aragonès der bekannteste, kämpferischte und erfolgreichste. Dieser Erfolg kostete ihn während der Belagerung Barcelonas durch spanische Truppen mehrmals fast den Kopf. So sollte er mehrmals vor ein Erschießungskommando gestellt werden, bzw. wurde einmal sogar an die Wand gestellt, bevor Lleó Orgullós, der Clan Lleó oder andere Partisanen eingriffen. Auch in den Verteidigungskämpfen wurde es mehrmals eng für ihn und nur durch Lleó und deren Truppen, die durch die Straßen pflügten, überlebte er zahlreiche brenzlige Situationen. Vollständig von politischen Aufgaben war er aber nicht befreit. So gehörte er während dieser Zeit zu den wichtigsten Vertrauten Guardias und wurde einer der fünf Leute, die die Verfassung der Republik ausarbeiteten, wie auch Vorschläge für spätere Gesetze machten. Dabei wurde einer von Aragonès Artikel von einer Notiz beeinflusst, die Guardia ihm gab und von einem Gespräch zwischen ihm und Pax herrührte. Aus dieser Notiz entstand später der 3. Artikel der katalanischen Verfassung, welcher eine Mischung aus Pazifismus- und Selbstverteidigungsparagraf wurde. Das erstaunliche an der Zeit ist die Tatsache, dass er bis auf eine Ausnahme niemals auf traf, obwohl diese mit eng zusammenarbeitete und teilweise persönlich Lageberichte ins Hauptquartier brachte oder Waffen reparierte. Schließlich hätte ihm der Krieg auch einmal tatsächlich fast das Leben gekostet. Bei einer Patrouille am 1. April 2018 in der Carrer de València wurde Aragonès bei der Avinguda Diagonal in eine Schießerei verwickelt und dabei in die Brust geschossen. Nur mit Glück schafften es seine Kameraden ihn zu Mistrals Krankenstation im Palau Birkheim zu bringen, wo er von Mistral trotz aller Widrigkeiten gerettet werden konnte. Von dem Schuss behielt er eine sternförmige Narbe direkt neben seinem Herzen zurück, die bei Zeiten anfängt zu jucken. Daraus entwickelt er die Angewohnheit, dass er sich diese Stelle massiert, wenn er nervös wird (was jedoch nur selten und niemals in der Öffentlichkeit der Fall ist). Gegen Ende des Krieges, als dieser zunehmend irrational wurde, begann Aragonès langsam an der Situation zu verzweifeln, jedoch nie den Mut und den Glauben an die Sache zu verlieren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehörte er zu den letzten engen Vertrauten, die noch regelmäßig Kontakt und Zugang zu Guardia hatten. Von diesem wurde er schließlich nach einem Bombenangriff auf den Palau de la Generalitat am 14. Juli zum Nachfolger von und damit Vizepräsidenten ernannt. Nach dem Krieg half er die Trümmer und letzten Sprengfallen der Espanyolistes zu beseitigen. Auch gehörte er wie das ganze restliche Kabinett und sämtlichen Regierungspartisanen zu den Leuten, die direkt bei Guardias Ermordung anwesend waren. Als Lana Birkheim im Zuge dessen, emotional aufgewühlt und kaum in der Lage ihre Sätze in einer Sprache zu verfassen, ihre Wut- und Hoffnungsrede hielt und auch die katalanische Hymne anstimmte, stellten sich Aragonès und Barras hinter sie. Dies erzeugte das Bild, als wäre sie der Kopf des Kabinetts, zumal sie Guardias Leichnam hinter sich verdeckte. Präsident der Republik Obwohl Guardia ihn auf informellen Weg zum kommisarischen Vizepräsidenten ernannt hat und er somit eigentlich keinen rechtskräftigen Anspruch auf Guardias Nachfolge hatte, wurde Aragonès bei der Notsitzung des Parlaments von seinen Parteifreunden für diese Position vorgeschlagen. Das Parlament bestand zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus weniger als der Hälfte der Parlamentarier, wobei von den eigentlich 135 Leuten auch nur etwa die Hälfte noch oder wieder im Land waren. Aragonès befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter den Abwesenden; teilweise, weil er wie viele andere auch nicht richtig informiert worden war, teilweise, weil er von den Ereignissen zu geschockt war. Als er dann am nächsten Morgen erfuhr, dass in der Notsitzung beschlossen wurde ihn zum Präsidenten der Republik zu machen, war das der nächste Schock für ihn, jedoch konnte er wegen der instabilen Gesamtsituation nicht ablehnen und beugte sich, wie Guardia seinerzeit, der Entscheidung. Um Unterstützung für die schwierige Aufgabe zu haben, die der Wiederaufbau des Landes nach der Verwüstung durch den Krieg und die Selbstmordanschläge diverser Espanyolistes darstellte, ernannte Aragonès seinen ehemaligen Mentor Antoni Barras zum Vizepräsidenten und setzte auch das übriggebliebene Kabinett von Guardia wieder ein, wobei er die leeren Posten zügig füllte. Jedoch merkte er bereits im ersten halben Jahr seiner Amtszeit, dass er die Aufgaben, die die Erstorganisation der Republik brachten, nicht alleine stemmen konnte. So brachte er eine temporäre Verfassungsänderung auf den Weg, die das Amt des Vizepräsidenten in das eines Premierministers erweiterte und einige der Aufgaben umverteilte. Bereits während der ersten Monate nach dem Krieg wurde er auch auf die aufmerksam, die ganz nach Lana Birkheims Plan anfingen ein riesiges Assoziationsnetz aufzuspannen und so die katalanische Wirtschaft praktisch alleine wieder auf die Füße stellten. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass Birkheim während des Krieges als oberste Taktikerin der Partisanen aktiv war, versuchte er sie als externe Beraterin in spezielle Kabinettssitzungen einzubringen. Dies klappte nur mäßig, weil sich Lana Birkheim alleine bereits aus Angst vor Lobbyismusvorwürfen stark aus der Politik raushielt. Sie erschien zwar wann immer sie eingeladen wurde und gab ihre Spezialistenmeinung kund, hüttete sich aber davor zu spezifische Informationen und Vorschläge zu geben. Tatsächlich beeinflusste Birkheims Meinung aber viele Gesetze und Beschlüsse, vor allem in den Bereichen Datenschutz, Cyberkriminalität und Urheberrecht. Auch in wirtschaftlichen und außenpolitischen Themen findet sich oft ein bisschen ihrer Handschrift in den fertigen Regierungserklärungen und Gesetzen, obwohl sie selbst nie in den tatsächlichen Entstehungsprozessen involviert war, sondern höchstens mündlich irgendwelche Anmerkungen abgab. Birkheim selbst verneinte eine starke Verbundenheit mit der Regierung indes immer und wehrte Andeutungen und ähnliches ab. Nach der Stabilisierung des Landes etwa Mitte 2019 begann Aragonès langsam aber sicher internationale Kontakte zu knüpfen, wobei dieses Unterfangen erst im Verlauf des Jahres 2020 (nicht ganz ohne Unterstützung der Wing Technologies, die in Europa und auch international an Gewicht gewannen) gelang. Während seiner ersten Legislaturperiode brachte Aragonès vieles auf den Weg, was das Land nachhaltig stützen und unterstützen sollte. So auch ein Rehabilitierungsprogramm (in Kooperation mit den Wing Technologies), welches die Situation im entschärfen und unzählige Black Hat- zurück auf den rechten Weg bringen soll. Wegen seiner weisen Regierung, der Stabilisierung des Landes und dem Aufbau von internationalen Beziehungen konnte seine Partei bei der Parlamentswahl 2022 mit 53% die Mehrheit im Parlament erringen und er wurde ohne echten Gegenkandidaten und mit nur vier Gegenstimmen der Unionistischen Partei erneut als Präsident der Generalitat bestätigt. In seiner zweiten Amtszeit vertiefte Aragonès seine Politik und die Kooperation Kataloniens mit der . Daneben beobachtete er aber auch weiter die Aktivitäten der Wing Technologies, die z.B. 2023 in der gipfelten. Obwohl sie sich weiterhin enorm bedeckt hielt und sich aus der Politik soweit wie möglich heraushielt, startete Aragonès einen weiteren Versuch Birkheim in den Regierungszirkel einzubringen, auch da sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit ihrer Firma als vierte Säule des Landes etabliert hatte und somit eine passive Macht ausübte, die an seiner aktiven grenzte. Dies führte dazu, dass sie 2024 auf Wunsch von Aragonès nicht nur im Wing Tower das erste direkte Gespräch zwischen spanischen und katalanischen Diplomaten und Politikern seit 2017 abhielt, sondern auch persönlich anwesend war und dort als "neutrale" Verteidigerin der Republik agierte. Im weiteren Verlauf des Jahres verstärker Aragonès seine Bestrebungen um Birkheim definitiv auf seiner Seite zu wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können. Dies führte dazu, dass sie neben den höchsten Politikern und Diplomaten Kataloniens auf dem Delegiertenempfang der valencianischen Separatisten anwesend war und für Aragonès das erste Gespräch mit Víctor Emanuel führte. Daneben konnte er sie auch dazu bringen, dass sie die für ihn öffnete, womit er einer der wenigen nicht bei Wing beschäftigten Leute wurde, der auf dieser Station vor 2030 war. 2024 hielt aber auch ein Attentat auf ihn bereit. , welcher bis 2017 ein Politiker der katalanischen PP war und eigentlich als Schattenpräsident eine spanientreue Regierung aufbauen sollte (dann aber wie sämtlichen anderen Politiker der PP geflohen ist), bedrohte ihn mit einer Waffe und konnte nur durch Zufall und Glück gestoppt werden. Nachdem er bereits 2024 in einem Interview bekannt gegeben hat, dass er für eine dritte Amtszeit nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht, arbeitete er die restlichen zwei Jahre seiner Legislaturperiode ab, wobei er die Parteivorsitzende der ERC, , ab 2024 als seine Nachfolgerin aufzubauen versuchte, nachdem sie die sechs Jahre zuvor nicht so wirklich in der Politik aufgefallen war. Rovira beging dabei einige Kapitalfehler und bemühnte sich zum Beispiel zu stark um die Wing Technologies, was Birkheim ohne Vertrauensbasis zu unangenehm wurde. Es kam zu einem Bruch zwischen Wing und der Generalitat, der von Aragonès nur noch schwer wieder geflickt werden konnte. Als er schließlich im November 2026 sein Amt weitergab, blickte er auf acht Jahre voller Erfolge, aber auch Niederlagen zurück. Katalonien war unter ihm erblüht, hatte sich stabilisiert und die schlimmsten Zeit politischer und wirtschaftlicher Natur überstanden. Die diplomatischen Beziehungen mit Ausnahme von Spanien waren normalisiert worden, genau wie die Handelsbeziehungen und es schien, als würde dem nichts entgegenstehen können. Diplomatischer Korps Mit 45 Jahren hatte Carles Aragonès ein schwieriges Alter für seine weitere politische Karriere erreicht. So war er nicht mehr jung genug um nochmal große Sprünge tun zu können (auch wenn dem Barras noch bis zu seinem Tod widersprach), aber auch nicht alt genug, um sich einfach zur Ruhe setzen zu können. Daneben besaß er als Ex-Präsident noch großen politischen und diplomatischen Einfluss, was auch auf sein Charisma zurückgeht. Um jedoch der "nächsten Generation", wie er seine Amtsnachfolgerin und deren Kabinett nannte, nicht im Weg zu stehen, beschloss er als Chefdiplomat ins diplomatische Korps der Republik zu gehen. So wollte er eine unerledigte Aufgabe erledigen, die er während seiner Amtszeit als Präsident nicht geschafft hatte: Die Wiederherstellung von gesitteten diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen Spanien und Katalonien. Während seiner Arbeit als Diplomat bemerkte er aber auch, dass die Welt zunehmend abdriftete. Auch das zunehmend beunruhigende Verhalten von Lana Birkheim und die plötzlich auftauchenden Projekte der Wing Technologies waren ihm suspekt und so wandte er sich an sie. Die gute Bekanntschaft, die er mit Birkheim hatte, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht mehr sehr nützlich, weil sich Birkheim immer weiter von der Welt abschottete. Als er überhaupt nicht mehr weiter wusste, die Nachrichten von einer Art riesigen, aber flugfähigen Schiff mit so etwas wie Robotern auftauchten, nutzte er seine Kontakte, um Birkheim zu einer parlamentarischen Befragung zu zitieren. Dort stritt sie alles ab und verwies auf atmosphärische Forschungen und ähnliches. Aragonès wusste nicht, dass er die Streitmacht des aufkommenden es vor der Nase hatte. Als dieser Krieg schließlich ausbrach und alle Nationen und Regierungen der Erde überraschte, wandte sich Aragonès erneut an Birkheim und wurde erneut vertröstet. Allerdings gab sie ihm preis, dass nun einiges an Arbeit auf ihn zukommen werde, da eine neue Art von Krieg angefangen hätte, wogegen Nationen machtlos wären und nur verlieren können. Von 2030 bis 2032 versuchte Aragonès aus den plötzlichen Kriegsschauplätzen und der Zerstörungskraft der dortigen Ereignisse schlau zu werden, schließlich resignierte er jedoch. 2032 zog er sich aus dem diplomatischen Korps zurück, ein Jahr später auch aus der Politik. In der folgenden Zeit wurde es ruhig um Aragonès, auch wenn Rovira und deren Nachfolger häufiger bei ihm nach Rat fragten. Auch Journalisten kamen häufiger auf ihn zu, entweder für Interviews oder für Kommentare, sowohl zur Lage der Nation, wie auch zur Weltsituation. 2036 zahlten sich schließlich seine alten Kontakte zu Wing aus. So hatte ihn Birkheim nicht vergessen und informierte ihn über Projekt Exodus. Skeptisch darüber, was genau darunter zu verstehen war, obwohl er wie viele andere Bewohner Kataloniens die Raumschiffe und einige Projekte von Wing kannte, kam er der Information nach und bekam von Birkheim die Normandy präsentiert. Fasziniert von der Technik und was dem Folgen würde, rang er in der Folgezeit darüber, ob er sich Exodus anschließen oder ablehnen sollte. Aragonès entschied jedoch mit seiner Familie auf der Erde zu bleiben. Wiedersehen mit Lana Birkheim Er traf Lana Birkheim, die, obwohl ein Jahrzehnt seit ihrer letzten Begegnung dazwischen lag, nicht gealtert war, am 10. Juni 2046 wieder. Obwohl sie eigentlich noch genauso jung wie früher aussah, wirkte sie zugleich jedoch auch um Jahre gealtert, auch lastete irgendwas auf ihr. Birkheim erzählte ihn von einigen ihrer Abenteuer und von den Wundern des Universum, wobei Aragonès durch den Exklave-Status Kataloniens jedoch über einiges informiert war. Als sich ihre Wege am frühen Nachmittag trennten, wusste er nicht, dass das das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass er Lana Birkheim lebend gesehen hatte. Die Nachricht ihres Todes überraschte Aragonès und erschütterte ihn bis aufs Mark. Bei der Beerdigung sprach er dann neben den ersten Jahren ihrer Bekanntschaft auf von ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen, und dass er dort bereits so etwas wie unendliche, tiefe Trauer in ihrem Blick bemerkt hatte. So stellte er in den Raum, dass sie wohl gewusst hatte, dass sie an diesem Tag sterben würde. Er konnte nicht ahnen, wie wahr diese Annahme war. Es war Aragonès, zusammen mit weiteren Bekannten und Freunden Lana Birkheims, der ihre Beerdigung in der Sagrada Família erbeten hatte. Diese Bitte wurde sowohl von der katalanischen Regierung, die eigentlich ein Staatsbegräbnis auf dem Friedhof von Montjuïc haben wollte, wie auch vom Barcelonesischen Bischof, dem Rat der Altairs und letztendlich auch dem Hohen Rat der Föderation abgesegnet. Carles Aragonès selbst starb wenige Wochen nach seiner Frau Mònica, im August 2048; an, wie es die Ärzte nannten, gebrochenem Herzen. Seine beiden Töchter meinten, dass der Verlust ihrer Mutter für ihren Vater, der sie wie am ersten Tag geliebt hatte, zu viel war. Andere Stimmen meinten, dass das Narbengewebe, welches sich nach der Verletzung im Unabhängigkeitskrieg gebildet hatte, Aragonès' Herz geschwächt hätte. Wieder ganz andere sprachen einfach von einem ganz normalen Herzinfakt, wie es jedem 67-jährigen passieren kann, und dass einfach nur der Rettungswagen nicht rechtzeitig angekommen war. So oder so führte der Tod des ersten gewählten Präsidenten der Republik zu einem nationalen Trauertag und einer Trauerprozession, die ähnlich wie bei Francesc Macià ganze Straßen blockierte. Merkmale Sowohl während seiner Zeit als aktiver Politiker, wie auch Diplomat ist Aragonès für einige etwas befremdliche Angewohnheiten bekannt. So scheint er bisweilen kritische Situationen nicht ernstzunehmen. Auch ist er in Gesprächen sowohl freundlich, wie auch listig und scheint seine Machtposition komplett zu ignorieren. So kann er Lana Birkheim 2024 aus der Reserve locken und dazu bringen so zu reagieren, wie er es von ihr erwartet. Eine weitere Angewohnheit, die vor allem während seiner Zeit als Präsident für viele sehr befremdlich war, ist die, dass er sich praktisch lautlos an Leute heranschleicht und plötzlich hinter ihnen auftaucht. Werden diese Leute dann z.B. durch andere Politiker oder Gesprächspartner darauf hingewiesen oder drehen sich um, bekommen sie schon mal einen leichten Schreck. Tatsächlich ist das aber eine Gesprächstaktik von Aragonès, da er diesen Schreck und die Verwirrung ausnutzt um "hinter die Maskerade" sehen zu können und so teilweise Informationen und Bemerkungen erhält, die er sonst nicht erhalten würde. Alles in allem agiert Aragonès nie wirklich so, wie es seine Ämter eigentlich von ihm verlangen. Sowohl als Präsident, wie auch als Chefdiplomat ist er schelmisch, neigt in manchen Situationen gar zur Albernheit. Generell versucht er bei Leuten, die er strategisch in etwas einbinden möchte, schnell irgendwelche Dünkel zu vertreiben und gibt sich freundlich und volksnah seinen Bürgern gegenüber. Das kann sich jedoch schnell ändern, wenn er auf weniger sympatische Leute oder seine politischen Gegenspieler trifft. Dann zeigt er oft die Verbittertheit aus dem Unabhängigkeitskrieg und ein versteckter Groll taucht in seiner Stimme auf. Auch vom Aussehen her wirkt Carles Aragonès nicht wirklich so, wie man es sich vorstellt. Trägt er nicht gerade einen Anzug, sondern normale Kleidung, kann man ihn schnell für den einfachen Mann von nebenan halten; einzig seine braungoldenen Haare und seine von Natur aus etwas muskulösere Erscheinung lassen ihn aus der Menge herausstechen. Er unterscheidet sich in diesem Punkt also nicht von Lana Birkheim, die außerhalb von allem Offiziellen auch gerne abtaucht und ihre Wichtigkeit generell herunterspielt; allerdings allein schon wegen ihrer rötlichen Haare schwer verwechselt werden kann. Kategorie:UF:Personen Kategorie:Unknown Future Kategorie:Phoenixclaw